Inductive components such as inductors, transformers and reactors are widely used in electrical and electronic circuits. The electrical characteristics of the inductive components depend on their construction and the characteristics of the windings and of the core. The desired inductive characteristics may be achieved, for example, by suitable choice and/or adaptation of the winding and/or of the permeability. The permeability can be reduced by a large air gap, although this increases the stray flux in the air gap, and therefore the losses involved. In particular, the aim is to improve the characteristics of the magnetic core.